I'm in love with a hell cat!
by Nerdy-Tomboy
Summary: Mia is Rin and Yukio's little sister.Mia is the kid in you class that doesn't do much & doesn't have many or any friends.She's the kid that gets made fun of a lot. She gets mad easily and fights when she's had enough. But just like Rin she is Satan's child but her mother was a hell cat so she's a hell cat with Satan's power and like Rin she wants to defeat Satan.
1. Chapter 1

**(Normal Pov)**

"Mia stop it your hurting him." Ms. Mysick cried "No I'm sick of him bullying me because I'm short and how I'm always alone. Plus he keeps calling me a demon. If he wants to act tough we'll see how tough he is." Mia said continuously scratching and punching a boy. "I'll get her." Shiro Fujimoto said walking past the teachers and children. "Why does Ms. Mysick teach a demon they're stupid anyway just look at her." Some kid next to Rin whispered to his friend. "She's not a demon and don't call her that again!" Rin screamed grabbing the boy by his shirt and throwing in the clearing. He began punching him too. "Rin stop it!" Ms. Mysick screamed. Rin didn't even say anything he just continued to punch the kid. "Rin listen to me. Rin! Rin stop. What are you doing?" Shiro asked crouching next to Rin grabbing his arms to cease his punching motions and making him look at Shiro. "What are you doing Rin?" Shiro asked again. "Well he was talking bad about Mia and called her a demon and she doesn't like it. It makes her feel sad and I don't like it when she sad." Rin explained looking down. "Oh, well instead of beating someone up why don't you make her feel better?" Shiro said. "How?" Rin asked curious. "Well do you remember what you and Yukio told me the other day?" Rin thought for a second then nodded ``Well that's how we make her feel better, don't you think? Why don't we get outta here and you and I can complete her surprise because Yukio completed his part now it's our turn." Shiro said standing up. "Shiro, now Mia won't come down from there and when we get close to her jumps to another spot further away from us." Ms. Mysick said exhausted. "I got it" Shiro said walking to Mia. "Mia I have a surprise for you." Shiro said. "Really! Where?" Mia asked excitedly. "You have to come down to get it." Shiro said looking back at Rin and Yukio. " OK!" Mia jumped down. Shiro caught her in his arms and left the kinder garden class room.

**Line break**

**(Mia's Pov)**

"So what's my surprise?" I asked excitedly while playing with father's long earring. "Here." Father said putting me down. "Here? This is the Rescue Shelter, 'Rescue them and Love them' we saw on TV. Why are we here?" Mia asked tilting her head to the left a bit. "Well Rin and Yukio told me you really like the kittens they show on the TV from here." Father said looking into the store. I looked at the boys in shock then ran full speed at them. I hugged them knocking them down in the process. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you two!" I squeezed them. They managed to wheeze out what sounded like "Your welcome and love you too." They then said something which sounded like "We can't breathe!" I let go of them and ran inside happily. They met me inside by the cat's area. I was looking around because there were so many cute ones to choose from but when I laid eyes on a light gray-silverish one I knew that was the one I ran up to him he looked sad. "Why does this one look so sad?" I asked the cashier lady. "Well his sister died a few days ago. She got out of her cage on the day of our sale. Since it was really busy no one was looking out for a small kitten so she got tramped over her ribs were broken and one pierced her heart, we found her later that day. He was so sad he has stopped eating stopped drinking stopped everything he just sits there like that and won't do anything." She explained. I felt sad for the little guy he lost his sister then I thought of something. "Can I hold him?" I asked looking at the lady. She nodded and brought him out I picked him up and sat on the ground costumers started to gather around us. I held him against my chest like he was a human baby and petted him. He started to purr he looked up at me with those sad eyes I bent down and gave him a kiss on the nose. "I'm sorry your sister died." I said softly. "But I don't think she would want you to be sad and not get adopted, no she would want you to live and be happy and get adopted by a great family. Don't you want that?" he just nuzzled into my arm. "Ok how about I adopt you." He looked up with a little excitement in his cute little eyes. "But on one condition." I said holding him under his arms and he tilted his head to the side a bit. "You can't pout if I adopt you. You have to be happy as if your sister was still here Ok?" He made a sound as if he was saying yes. "Well it's settled then I want him." I said holding him like a baby again. "Ok I'll go get the papers." The cashier lady said smiling. She came back a few minutes later with a pen and the papers. "What are you gonna name him?" She asked looking at him like she was thinking hard. "You mean he doesn't have a name?" I asked kinda shocked already thinking of a bunch of names. "No we couldn't think of any names that would really fit him we were trying to find a name that wasn't so common. "Well where did you find him?" I asked looking up at her. **(AN: From here on dealing with this cat has actually happened I will tell you what happened to his sister at the end.)** "With his sister in an old car. **(AN: well this part they were found in my dad's Cadillac.)** His sister was sleeping on the engine and he was cleaning his tail on the axle." She explained and gave me the perfect name for him. "Axle!" I said excitedly. "That will be your name." I said looking at him happily. "Ok Axle it will be. Just let me finish filling this out and you'll be good to go." The woman said smiling and walking away. I just sat there and petted him while the crowd around us dispersed. She came back a few minutes later with the certificate for him. I thanked her and we left.

**(Line Break)**

**(Rin's pov) **

I felt so happy Mia was happy. It made me think that I wasn't such a terrible brother to her. She seemed happier at school but still wasn't friendly but neither was I. She was more playful at school when Yukio or I played with her. She gets into less fight… kinda. *****Today she was getting made fun of again 'because her laugh is weird'***** I was about to go knock their lights out until I saw some kid with black and yellow spiky hair do it for me. "Why don't you leave her alone for once, has she done anything to you, no! Stop bulling her or I will treat 100 times worse than you treat her. Got it?" he threatened sending the entire group of boys scurrying away. He then turned around and stuck his hand out. She looked at it hesitantly. "Don't worry I'm not like them, I won't make fun of you for you." He said nicely. Instead of grabbing his hand she patted the spot next to her. He sat down next to her. "I'm Ryūji Suguro but you can call me Bon. I sorry about how they were treating you." He said looking at her. "It's ok it wasn't your fault. My name is Mia Fujimoto but you can call me any nickname that comes to mind as long as it doesn't embarrass me." She said looking back at him. Just then the bell rang signaling that was the end of recess. He walked with her to Ms. Mysick's class before said goodbye and that he would meet her after class to walk with her home. "Great then you can meet my bigger brothers they are really fun to be around." Mia said smiling then waving him good bye. I ran up to her. "Well who's your new friend I asked. She turned and gave me a very stern look. "His name is Ryūji Suguro but **I** can call him Bon." She said emphasizing the I. "You will meet him later and I don't want you to embarrass me so don't or I will beat you to a pulp when we get home. Got it?" She asked more as a death threat than a question. I nodded a quick scared yes. "Good." She said walking to our table which only contains me, Yukio and Mia. When we got to our table she gave the same speech to Yukio and he gave the same response.

**Ok well that's the end for this chapter. Also as I promised I shall explain what really happened to Piston which is Axle's sister's name. We found her in my dad's Cadillac meowing we took her in. My little sister, Sierra fell in love with Piston and so Piston became her cat and so I wouldn't feel left out my Ex-stepmom found Axle at her job which was at a gas station. I fell in love with Axle like Sierra did with Piston. Last year in December they both got really sick and died. Since my sister and I don't live together we called each other when it happened and went to see each other after the call Axle died first then Piston a few days later it turns out it was something wrong with axles stomach and Piston got cut outside and sierra didn't know about it and it got infected but yea they both died. I miss them both a lot mainly Axle but there are in a better place now. Also when you see this * at the beginning and end of a sentence that event has happened or is true in my life. **


	2. goodbye

**bloodymaiden95 – Thank you I'm glad. I'll keep updating.**

**Level X – Thanks I know you like my story**

**(Rin's Pov)**

_Ding Dong Ding Dong. _"I'll get it!" Mia screamed running, jumping and flipping to the door. She quickly opened the door. "Hey Bon!" Mia said happily hugging her friend of 9 years now. "Hey Mia." He smiled. "Are you Ready to go Mia?" Bon asked releasing her from the hug. "Yea just let me go grab my Jack-Wait!" I interrupted. "Where are you going?" I asked standing up and walking towards them. "Oh we're walking to the movies. I told you guys yesterday while you were cooking dinner." Mia explained. "Well I see the problem here. You told us while Rin was cooking. We got it but Rin was cooking and since he actually focuses on that he didn't get it." Yukio explained. Everybody made that 'ah' face except me, I just glared. Mia just rolled her eyes and ran to her room to grab her jacket. She came back really quickly she kissed Axle on the head and said bye. "Bye, you kids don't do anything to advanced." Dad said laughing a little. "Father we're best friends not a couple." Mia said leaving the house.

**(Mia's pov)**

We were walking to the movies to watch Hansel and Gretel witch hunters. We got our tickets and Bon bought me Twizzlers! We then went and got our seats we started talking before the movie started. "Thank you so much for these!" I said chewing through my first pack. "You're welcome." He said smiling at me.** (I haven't watched it yet so I'll have to skip this part." ** We were on my door step and were hugging when my dad opened the door causing Bon to blush a little. "Hey Bon! Hey baby girl! I was just taking out the trash." He said walking past us. "Well bye see ya." I said hugging him again. "Bye kitten." He said causing to blush too. I went in and saw Axle playing with his toy. I picked him up and went to my room. I set him on my bed and played with him and told him about the night unaware of the spy outside my door.

**(Rin's pov) **

"Ha she said it. She does like Bon." I whispered coming back to the kitchen. "You do know she will find out that you were spying on her and most likely kill you and I'm not saving you." Yukio said bluntly. "Oh shut up." I said pouting. "Alright alright, it's time for bed. Yukio don't tell your brother what his fate is. Rin stay out of your sister love life and you and your sister could tell me more about those 'bugs' you two see every day." Dad said. "K night." I said running to my room to change. Yukio came in and changed and laid down and fell to sleep. I stayed up a little longer just thinking about random things but I soon fell asleep. The next day Mia and I were walking to the park with Axle since Yukio went to his new collage a little bit ago, when Mia's school bullies showed up. "Guys we don't want trouble so just get out of here." Rin started. "Shut up!" John their leader yelled. I noticed Mia grabbed Axle and backed up a little so I stood in front of her. "Who's cat?" John asked pointing at Mia and Axle. "Is it yours? Well that makes since your happy all the time now and days and he's the source. I guess we will have to take care of that." John said with a smile. "Mia run!" I screamed. All I hear is footsteps going in the other direction.

**(Mia's pov)**

I held axle and ran and jumped. I was still going to the park I was just taking my secret route. I soon hear foot steps behind me they were getting closer. I turned and saw John and three of his buddies so I jumped up higher and ran faster. I pulled my phone out and called Bon. It rang three times before he answered. "Hey kitten- No time I'm being chased by John and his friends and he said he's gonna do something about my happiness aka Axle. Help me." I said quickly. "Ok you're coming our way right?" he asked. "Yeah." And with that I hung up. I got there with John and them right on my tail. They came running in and Bon tackled two of them leaving John and one to me. I kissed Axle on his head and put him down to run and he ran he climbed high enough to where John's friend couldn't get him. I started fighting John while his friend was trying to get my cat. I was winning until he pulled out his pocket knife out and cut my arm. We continued like this until I was on the ground with a lot of cuts. Some of the mothers at the park called the police. I heard a scared meow and looked up to see the jerk holding Axle by his scruff. I started to cry. "Please don't hurt him. Please." I said crying. "Let me think…No!" He threw Axle to the ground and kicked him he continued that for a few minutes while his friend held me down. He then picked up a rock and got down to his knees and beat Axle with it. I screamed for him to stop until I saw Axle stop moving my eyes widened. "NO!"I pulled out of his grip turned grabbed his arm and broke it. The police showed up just in time to see him finishing Axle off. He saw the police and ran and I chased I heard Rin yelling for me but I didn't care so I just let him chase me too. I chased him to a dead end then something weird happened, blue flames enveloped me though they didn't burn me. While that caught my attention I didn't notice John coming straight for me, therefore allowing me to be slammed into a wall. "I knew it was you but it's not only you someone else it a spawn of Satan." His eyes then became wide. "It's Ri-Don't you touch her!" Another Blue flaming figure said punching Josh or whoever that is. "Are you Ok Mia?" The figure said getting on his knees I notice it was Rin. "Rin why are we on fire?" I asked. We then heard a growl. So I picked up two metal pipes as he came towards us with mutant claws. Suddenly a bottle with a cross came in and exploded causing John to scream in pain some got on my arm and it stung a little so I licked it off like an animal **(Hint hint)**. Father grabbed my arm and pulled me and told me to run. We ran for a little bit. "You know what going on don't you?" I said lightly running on the railing on the sidewalk, now Rin and I were back to normal. "Yes Mia text Bon and tell him you are leaving and won't be coming back." Father said that caused me to stop. "Mia- You want me to leave Bon?" I said with wide eyes. "I am so sorry but it's dangerous for him if you stay now that you have awakened your powers." Father said looking at me sadly. I pulled my phone out and texted Bon.

_Bon, I am so sorry but I have to leave. Something happened and it's safer for you and me if I leave. Please understand I don't want to leave you because you are almost the only thing i have left. So please don't think I'm abandoning you. Don't forget me please. :'( _

_Love ~ Kitten  
_

I sent it to him while crying, my phone vibrated.

_Mia, its ok I understand. I know you would never leave me unless it was to save me. I am sorry about Axle. And same for you don't ever forget me and I won't forget you._

_Love ~ Bon_

I cried harder as I read it, I put my phone in my pocket and ran without a sound. I could feel Rin and Father's stare. Father started to run in front of us and lead us to a stair way. I stopped him "Explain now!" I said with a deadly tone causing him to shiver. He started to explain and run. He explained how Rin and I were Satan's kid's just different mothers. Rin had a human mother and I had a human hellcat which explains why I run and jump like a cat and why I was so good with cats. We got home and we followed Father to the basement. He handed Rin a katana and handed me the twin katana. He explained how these swords had our power encased in them and if we draw them we will awaken our full demonic powers. He was finishing the explanation when we heard an explosion upstairs. Father ran upstairs we tried to follow but he told us to stay. I took of my jacket to let my revealing tank top be seen and since I am **very** developed it shows a lot. I was wearing some camo cut offs and my knee high converse. I was looking for something to hold my twins. "Ah ha." I said as I found a back strap. I clipped my katana cases in the clips and put it on. I started looking for a holder for Rin but all I found was a bag so I gave that to him. "What I want that! I don't want just a stupid bag." He pouted. "Oh shut up it would look stupid because you don't have twins." I said looking at him. "Now are we gonna go help Father or stay down here fighting each other?" I said walking up the stairs. With that he gave in he ran up the stairs and rammed into the door causing it to break. I followed and gasped at what I saw. It was Josh…well it was Josh until he turned into a giant ram-thingy. Rin threw a pitch fork at him and Father ran up and purified him. "Nagatomo, bring the car around." Father said "Hai" He said. "Wait shouldn't you get your wounds looked at?" Rin asked. "No we are trying to get you into hiding. The demons are after you two." He said looking at us. "Is that right? So you're saying everything will be fine and dandy as long as we are history!" Rin growled he started to leave when I grabbed him. "Let go of me, he just kicked us out." Rin yelled shoving me off of him causing me to fall. I sat on the ground while he yelled at Father about not being family and to never treat him like a son ever again as I started releasing animal growls. I jumped up on him knocking him down. "HE DID NOT KICK US OUT AND HE IS NOT TRYING TO SAVE HIS SELF. HE IS TRYING TO SAVE US. SO DO NOT BE AN ASS AND TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON HIM, THE MAN RISKING HIS LIFE TO SAVE OURS. YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE NOW YOU KNOW YOU'RE SATAN'S KID. WELL GUESS WHAT JOSH JUST BEAT MY CAT TO DEATH, I FOUND I'M SATAN'S KID TOO AND I HAVE TO LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE OF ALL OF THIS!" I grabbed him a held him to where our noses were touching. "So DON'T you DARE throw yourself a damn PITTY-PARTY!" I screamed. "I think I wet myself." Rin said terrified out of his mind. "We need to get our things." I growled letting off of him. We started to leave but suddenly Father fell to the ground. "What's going on?" I asked. We heard a laugh and it came from Father. "Finally I claimed this body." I voice said. "Father are you ok?" I said running up to him with Rin right next to me. "We meet at last, my children!" "He's been possessed. Satan has taken over his body!" one of Father's friends said. "Yes that is true. I have taken his body over and I am your father, you can call me papa and daddy if you like." He laughed. "Ok for one do you have to be such a creeper?" I asked making a face. "And two give us back our old man!" Rin yelled. Satan broke Father's finger to draw blood and spilt the blood to the floor to open something creepy. "What the hell is that?!" Rin yelled. "The Gehenna Gate!" Satan yelled "Stay away!" Rin said Flaming up. I flamed up too. "Did you just piss your pants or something?" Satan laughed. "No I did that earlier, Mia can be quite terrifiying." Rin shivered. "She's covered in more flames then you are!" he said. It was true. He just grabbed us and pulled us to the gate-thing and tossed us in. "Somebody help!" I screamed. "No…It's not true" Father's voice said he grabbed his pin and stabbed himself. Rin and I gasped. "Those two are MY kids! And I will never let you have them!" He said. "Hang on Father\old man!" Rin and I said pushing ourselves towards him. The gate sucked us in deeper. Rin grabbed his sword and pulled us up a bit. He looked at it then to me. We drew our swords awakening our powers. I felt something pop on my head I then felt something on the small of my back. I didn't worry too much about it. We cut random places in the gate destroying it. We then closed our swords ceasing our flames. I looked at Father hoping to see him happy that we saved him but that dream was shattered into pieces. I started to cry I reached up to grab a handful of hair but I grabbed something fluffy. I felt them a bit more, they were ears. I turned to Rin. "Rin are there Cat ears on my head?" I asked. "Yeah and you have a tail too." he said bluntly." I looked down and there it was a tail. "Rin! Mia!" Someone called. I looked up to see Yukio.

* * *

We were packed up and ready to leave. I had a bag of all my clothes and my laptop. I put a hat on my head to hide my ears and tucked my tail in my shorts through the inside belt loops. We were talking about how we will always come back since it's our home. We were waiting for somebody. "Where is he?" Rin mumbled. "Who? I could help you know." I said annoyed. We started to fight, me winning of course. He jumped into the street away from me as a pink limo sped its way towards him. "Rin look out!" I yelled. He jumped to the sidewalk just in time. A guy came out of the car looking like a clown. "I grabbed Rin's sword off his back and beat the guy with it. "Ah no clowns allowed!" I screamed. Rin just stood there laughing. "Would like to help me?" the clown dude cried. "Nope one she's terrified of clowns and two this is for almost running me over." Rin laughed.

**Sorry for not updating I had writer's block and had to wait to get back into the fantasy.**


End file.
